someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped at Freddy's (My Version)
It was a late Saturday night, I wasn't in the best mood as I had to babysit my little 8 year old cousin Alex that night, my mom and dad are going out with my aunt and uncle and they needed a babysitter. So of course, I was put on a role, my dad offered to add 30 dollars to my pocket money if I take Alex to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I postponed watching a movie with my friends because I getting 30 dollars by watching animatronics entertain kids.Sounds like a good idea, but worth a shot. My dad gave me 80 dollars for the food and games, I prefer to pocket the change. My aunt and uncle dropped Alex at the house, I tried talking to him but I didn't expect much. Alex seemed really happy about it, I always remembered having a phobia of one of those singing animatronics,I never seen this place,I thought it was like Chuck E Cheese. I knew this place had a bad history and it will be closed by the end of the year. We got there around 8:51 AM, the last show of the night started and I got us a pizza, it tastes no good than a Chuck E Cheese. The ambience stemmed creepy and looked like it was from the 1900s, the place was very popular which made me wonder: what chould had happened to make it close by the end of the year? While eating, there was a loud drumroll followed by a voice introducnig the characters. The kids all cheered as the curtains opened up revealing three animatronic singers, Freddy,Bonnie and Chica,I was shocked, these robots were a lot less detailed than I was expected, they looked...creepy. As they sang their first song, Alex, along with the other kids seem to enjoy it, even most of the parents looked like they had a good time but I just stood there with a blank expression on my face, the animatronics' movements were smooth and impressive, I guess they made up of the looks though. Right when the show ended, the chicken in the back, Chica, I swear,turned it's head and looked straight at me. I couldn't explain it to you guys, it's fake eyes were locked onto mine, Freddy and Bonnie were looking straight at the audience but not Chica. It wasn't until the next song when Chica finally ripped her fake eyes away from me, I felt relived thinking that my phobia of animatronics get the better of me as I was too paranoid. Right when the song ended, it happened again. Chica turned it's head and looked at me again,but this time....Bonnie did it too. "What the fuck?" I said, which wasn't loud enough for Alex to hear me as he looked at me with a curious stare, I pointed him to the stage, he didn't know what I meant, as Freddy spoke to the crowd,both Bonnie and Chica's eyes were locked onto mine, my heart was beating as twice as fast. At this point, I was freaking out in my seat. Why was nobody turning around to see what the two robots were staring at? Is anyone knowing what was happening? I got up from my seat to refill my soda at the fountain, frightened to look at the stage,I then slowly put on a new lid and straw, I was waiting for the next song to start or some kind of intermission, I just couldn't turn around to look at the stage. Suddenly,I heard Alex call my name, I had to turn around. "It's OK" I though, "there's no way the robots were not staring at me when I left." But when I turned around,I saw the two robots, staring at me. I dropped my soda cup on the floor in shock,a employee came up to me and asked if I'm alright,I asked him why the hell the two robots were staring at me, just as I was saying this, I heard Freddy on stage say it was time for a intermission, I could see that the curtains were closed and I can't see them stare at me,the employee explained to me that the animatronics were programmed to make eye contact with people before he walked off. I knew I had to take him seriously, at least the curtains were closed and I couldn't see them any more, but still, I couldn't forget how they looked at me, they stared directly at me, but the way they stared, it didn't happy or friendly, it felt....evil. I asked Alex if he wanted to leave, he said he wanted to see the rest of the show, he asked me for my phone because he wanted to tell his mom something before walking off to the arcade. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Creepypastas